iFeel Fear
by YellowMuffins
Summary: On a school camping trip, Sam and Freddie are paired up for orienteering. Matters worsen when the two fight and split up, leaving Sam alone in the woods during a thunder and lightening storm. Turns out she has insecurities she hasn't been letting on to...
1. Orienteering :S

iFeel Fear Chapter 1: Orienteering Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly :(

Sherlock Forest; it wasn t perfect. Sure the canteen was smelly, and then tents were dingy, and the climbing wall was shaky, and the instructors training was questionable, but the atmosphere was nice. Besides, facilities didn t matter, what mattered was three friends were on a school camping trip together and they were going to have the time of their lives. Well, three friends and a co-worker.

Carly, Sam and Freddie sat in the canteen at a table together, along with Wendy, Gibby and Dave (a friend of Freddie s). Carly, Sam and Wendy would be sharing a tent together, as would Gibby, Freddie and Dave. They all hoped to be in an activities group together, and they waited patiently for the groups lists to be given out. Finally, a piece of paper reached their table. Carly grabbed it and read out the groups.

Group One:  
Eidola Ojo, Markus Trout, Laura Hill, James Bush, George Lane and Libby McLean.

Least none of us are with Libby , muttered Sam. This earned a laugh.

Group Two:  
Charlie McDonnell, Alex Day, Nathaniel Palmer, Carly Shay, Lily Doyle and Alicia Holmes.

Oh no, Sam, Carly sighed, Alicia is nice, and Charlie. I should be okay. Sam mumbled in agreement, but was upset. A lot of people didn t like Sam, and only tolerated her because of Carly. She was worried now.

Group Three:  
Wendy Cooper, Ruby Harrison, Theo Clarke, David Church, Haley Alain and Florence Cannons.

Wendy and Dave looked extremely happy, hugging each other and smiling. Sam and Freddie however, were not so happy, frowning. They both knew what was coming up next.

Group Four:  
Gibby Gibson, Kiera James, Jack Daniels, Samantha Puckett, Joshua Kite and Fredward Benson.

Sam glared at Freddie and he groaned. A week of pain, he was sure. Sam could be kept under wraps with Carly there, but without her she was even more unpredictable. Gibby however seemed quite content with his group, especially Kiera, who was the prettiest girl in the year. Sure he had a girlfriend, but a little flirting did no harm.

The matter worsened when Group Four, assembled by the pond, discovered their first activity would be orienteering.

Orienteering? Who the hell picked that? There s no way I m walking around-

What even is orienteering? said Kiera, although she seemed to be concentrating more on her mirror and lipgloss. Sam rolled her eyes.

Well, my Kiera-kin..., said Gibby, but Josh cut him off.

It is basically a treasure hunt using bearing and such. Gibby glared. It was hard to take him seriously though, him not wearing a shirt and all.

Yes, and it ll be easier if we split off into twos, explained Freddie.

I shotgun Kiera! yelled Gibby.

Jack got annoyed at this and tried to explain to Gibby that you could not actually shotgun a person. But Gibby thought otherwise and Kiera didn t seem to care either way, so those two were officially a pair, and Josh quickly paired with Jack, leaving just two; Sam and Freddie. The two both protested, and Freddie begged Gibby to pair with him, but Gibby just gestured towards Kiera and said no, sorry man .

So Sam and Freddie were together. Freddie sighed and they both set out into the forest to find their first point. Sam insisted on holding the map and turned it around in all directions, pointing towards different places and claiming they needed to go that way . Eventually, they found themselves far from the path and evidently, lost.

Ugh, this bites. This jank map dosen t work!

Yeah, that s the problem, mumbled Freddie.

Why don t you try saying that a little louder, tech boy!

All I know is we re lost because someone dosen t know how to use a map.

Sam whacked Freddie round the head with the map. It hurt a lot, and Freddie yelled and stumbled, but then got back up angrier than ever.

Look, just give me the map. he tried to snatch it off Sam, but she tugged at it hard and ended up hitting him in the face and ripping it in half.

Now look what you ve done! You re just an awkward little klutz aren t you? she laughed.

Freddie was fuming now. He hit back with, All you ever do is follow Carly around!

That hit a nerve, I follow Carly around? I follow Carly around! I ll tell you a little something about following Carly around, Benson. You re just a stalker, she s never going to properly love you back, no one will, why would they? So you can stop following Carly around and stay out of my life!

Oh, believe me I wish I could, I wish I could just erase you from my memory, but I can t. I wish I d never have to see you again!

Well why don t you start now and get lost then?

Maybe I will! he shouted, and with that he left, fuming, wanting to kick something. He would just move onto his next activity. He wasn t in the mood for orienteering. 


	2. A sleepy Sam and dining hall questions

**iFeel Fear- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Err, nope, sorry, still not owning iCarly ****.**

**A/N: Hey. Thanks to those who reviewed. I am really sorry about the lack of punctuation, basically I did it on my laptop and had to upload it from note and it was really demented so yeah. It will be better now, especially since I'm not ill while writing it. Lets all be happy about my recovery ****.**

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur for Freddie. He went to the rest of his activities, ate, and talked to Gibby. It wasn't exactly ground-breaking stuff. The fresh air helped him cool off, and he most defiantly, _defiantly _did not think about Sam. Not even once. In fact, he enjoyed the time without her. Guy time.

Yeah. Guy time, and he certainly lacked that most of the time.

The same goes for Sam; she didn't care. Well, not at first. At first, Sam had watched Freddie leave with a face crimson with unexplainable anger, and eyes filled with bloodlust targeting Freddie.

But after he left she had nothing better to do than kick a tree- hard. Until her foot hurt and her stomach was rumbling. She reached into her pockets and found a fatcake, round and squishy, yet moist from the heat. She hungrily shoved it down her throat, and while her stomach was satisfied her eyelids felt suddenly heavy.

All too soon, a log on the forest floor looked extremely comfortable. Sam lay down, and almost immediately was thrust into a deep sleep. Oh well, its not like Freddie would miss her.

"Ugh, fatcakes for dessert. So gross. Mind you, if Sa..." Freddie stopped himself and there was a moment of silence on his and Jack's table.

"Hey, what exactly is your relationship with that Puckett girl?" asked Dave, with his mouth full. Freddie almost choked on his pasta.

"What? Who said anything about Sam?"

"No one, I was just asking," Dave laughed, "Well?"

Freddie took a moment to think about it, and hesitated, "She's..." he paused, "She's..." he said in an angrier tone, "She's... She's always picking on me. And she has no respect for me whatsoever."

"So, what's your relationship with her?"

"What's your relationship with Wendy?" Freddie smirked, while Dave blushed and continued his pasta. But he couldn't help thinking, what was his relationship with Sam? Because, truth be told, he really didn't know.

Wendy and Dave had abseiling next. They both had been looking foreword to it, and even though Dave didn't like heights, he liked Wendy, and if Wendy was participating he wasn't sitting out. In the queue the two managed to get to talking.

"I didn't see Sam at lunch. Was she with you and Freddie?"

"No," said Dave, "But we were talking about her. I asked him about his relationship with her but he didn't answer. It's weird."

"I know!" said Wendy, "Like, it's like they're friends who hate each other but... Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Okay, don't tell Freddie I told you, because he totally got mad last time, but do you remember that sea-school competition?"

"Yeah, Missy Something won it."

Wendy giggled, "See, like, that's the thing. She didn't! Well, not really. _Freddie _won it. But he actually gave that trip to Missy."

"So he liked Missy? He never seemed to..."

"Ah, well see I thought that too! So I confronted Carly about it. And she told me that Missy was, like, mean, and she got Sam sick, and broke her phone and tried to stop Carly being friends with her. And Sam told Freddie this was all going on, and when he realised he, like, gave away the trip just to get Missy away from Sam. How romantic! I wish a boy would do something like that for me..."

"I'd..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, so, no matter Freddie says he really does care about Sam. Like, a lot. Trust me. Just you wait and see."

**R and R equals Love **


	3. Grey Clouds

**iFeel Fear- Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING. Literally. Not even this computer, I went to the library. Even the cardboard box I live in is rented :(**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I am sorry for not updating. This is quite a long chapter, and I think I will do one more after this. This here is the nitty gritty! Enjoy (I hope...)**

Later that day, Freddie began to notice gray clouds emerging in the sky.

He didn t really think much of them. They were just clouds, not uncommon in Seattle. He went to some other activities, hung with Dave and generally enjoyed himself. In fact he had forgotten completely about his argument with Sam. It didn t even get to him that much when Carly asked where he was. He d just shrugged and changed the subject.

However it didn t take long for the whole sky to turn almost black, and eventually the clouds started spitting out rain onto the poor teenagers. The ground got all muddy and the girl s hair got all wet, and the day was looking like it had taken a pretty suckish turn when the rain got even heavier and every one had to resort to hanging out in their tents listening to iPods and chatting about nothing and everything. School, the trip, rain, girls. Quite a lot about girls. That s hormones for you. Freddie and Dave had enjoyed a couple of little lusty poetry sessions on Carly and Wendy, but eventually chat got boring and everyone decided to brave the rain and play football outside.

It was quite a good laugh, running around getting warm but wet, sliding in the mud until their bruises were covered with dirt, while the girls watched and giggled over the boys. Freddie couldn t help himself from thinking if Sam was here she d be playing with them right now- and winning. Where was she anyway? Oh well, it didn t matter, Freddie was in the middle of a heated game and he d just been passed the ball.

A loud rumbling noise shook the pitch and a lot of people looked up. It sounded like thunder. Suddenly, a fork of white light momentarily lit the sky and everyone mumbled in curiosity. It was a thunder and lightening storm. Those could be dangerous out near trees apparently, so everyone was told to go spend time inside their tents until dinner was served in the canteen.

"It's so pointless," complained Dave, "We'll be fine outside, we're teenagers, and we were totally beating you anyway,"

"Yeah, as if!" laughed Freddie, "And course they're going to bring us in, there's lightening, we could get struck."

"That's ridiculous. You only get struck by lightening under trees. Like in a forest. We weren't in a forest. It's stupid."

Just then a teacher walked with a clipboard.

"We're just taking a register," she explained, "You're both in here, as I can see."

Freddie and Dave nodded.

"Okay, good, thank you," she said, "Oh, and one last thing, have either of you seen Samantha Puckett? She wasn't in her tent."

"No, we haven't," said Dave.

"Oh, okay. It's nothing to worry about, she's probably just in another person's tent. You know what she's like," said the teacher before she left.

Dave tried to make conversation, but Freddie wasn t in the mood for talking. They didn t know where Sam was? She must still be in the forest. What if she was lost, or hurt? Even so, she would be in serious trouble for hanging around in there alone. Then Freddie thought of what Dave had said, about how lightening strikes people in forests, and he felt a jolt of panic shift through his body. Sam was in the forest. Oh god, this was bad. He was worried now. What could she have been doing in the forest all day? She was probably injured somewhere in the forest, with the thunder and lightening going on, and it was dark now...

Freddie bolted up, "I need the toilet," he said bluntly.

"I'll come with you..."

"No! Erm, no thanks, I'll be okay," he muttered, before grabbing a jacket and rushing outside.

Without a seconds hesitation he was rushing into the forests to find Sam. He knew where abouts they had been when they had separated, she couldn't be too hard to find. He dashed into the woods, rain pouring down on him, and he had to remember to be careful not to trip up.

"Sam!" he shouted, loud as possible, "Sam! It's Freddie!"

He stumbled his way deep into the forest. He didn't make any effort to keep track of where he was going but that hadn't occurred to him yet. He just had to find Sam, injured Sam who was going to get struck by lightening or eaten by bears or...

Then he heard it. A sobbing sort of wailing noise. It was scary, screaming occasionally, but familiar and he followed the sound shouting Sam's name more frequently until he reached her, curled up under a tree, shaking and crying and screaming in a way he'd never seen her before. And it broke his heart.

"Sam, are you hurt?"

No response.

"Sam, come on we've got to go, they'll be looking for us. Come on Sam!"

He tried grabbing her arm to help her get up but she ignored him, resisting his help. A huge bout of thunder shook the skies and Sam screamed and grabbed onto Freddie's arm, digging her nails into him until they drew blood but he didn t pull away.

"It's all right," he whispered, as he bent down to scoop his free arm around her waist and hoist her up. She held onto him tightly so that she was hugging him close to her and leaned on him, allowing him to lead her gently. Freddie stayed silent, but he was in shock. Sam; the invincible Sam, was terrified, no, petrified of thunder and lightening? It was surreal, he had never imagined her having any weakness whatsoever. He wondered if Carly knew. Probably not, or she would have worried for Sam during the storm's origins. And if Carly didn t know, who did? Freddie wondered what other kinds of insecurities Sam had locked away.

That did' t matter right now, though. They could talk about this once they were out and safe. The forest was dark now, and the two were well and truly cold and lost with no idea how to get back to camp, and it was too pitch black to even attempt, let alone in a storm. It was quite a dangerous situation. It was pure luck Freddie noticed a little equipment shed that didn't seem to be being used any more. He opened the door and entered, noting that it didn't appear to have been used for a long time now.

Still silent, Freddie took off his jacket and laid it on the dusty floor, gesturing to Sam to lie down upon it. Sam nodded feebly, still sobbing and laid down. Freddie lay down next to her, trying to make it so that they could share body heat without being intimate. It was hard though, because he could hear Sam's little whimpering noises and he really wanted to comfort her, pathetic as it sounded.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Sam punched him in the chest causing Freddie to grunt. "That 'for seeing me cry," she mumbled, but she contradicted her self by hugging Freddie close to her and placing her face in his chest as she fell asleep. Freddie just lay there for a while after this, contemplating things, before he fell asleep as well, being held by a crying Sam.

"Never expected that," he whispered, before he dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So yeah, a bit angsty, a bit OOC, but I enjoyed writing :) It is bound to be riddeled with spelling and grammar mistakes, it is 3.00 am. Opps, I just did one then, thank God for spell checker! Review. Or not. Totally your decision.**

**.**


End file.
